Absurdo
by Victoire Black
Summary: Sirius Black y Nayla Miller habían llegado con una semana de diferencia a Azkabán. Compartieron muchas cosas en un mes; sus historias, sus vidas, sus sentimientos... Pero pronto, todo hubo acabado. Este fic ha sido creado para Lacey Carson en el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Sirius Black, Azkaban, los dementores, su prima chiflada, y demás, son propiedad de Jotaká. Nayla Miller es lo único de mi invención.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Hay que ser sinceros? Bueno, cuando vi ese "Sirius/OC" para el regalo de **Lacey Carson**, no supe qué pensar. Las pocas veces que he escrito sobre Sirius en mi vida, fueron acerca de bromas merodeadoras, o sobre su relación con Hermione. ¿El resultado? No sabía ni cómo empezar a escribir. Tenía claro que todos se decantan por la pareja Sirius/cualquier chica en su época de colegio, y quería hacer algo diferente. Me salió con formato 100w drabbles, y algo drama/angst, que quizá no es lo que quería mi AI, pero... Espero que le guste de igual forma ;)

* * *

**Preludio.**

"Absurdo _es lo que carece de sentido. __Si entendemos por _sentido_ la finalidad de un acto o un objeto, 'aquello para lo que existe', lo _absurdo_ vendría a significar la ausencia de tal finalidad._"

El amor no tiene sentido. _Su_ amor no _tuvo_ sentido. Porque es absurdo que dos amantes no hayan llegado jamás a besarse, a tocarse... a amarse. Porque es absurdo que en la vida existan situaciones de las cuales no podemos salir. Porque es absurdo que la muerte arrase con todos. ¡Tantas cosas son absurdas en este mundo! Y _su_ amor se encuentra en esa lista.

* * *

**I**

_Odio_

Tristeza.

Desolación.

Amargura.

Soledad.

¿Qué más podría haber en la fría y oscura prisión en la que Sirius Black estaba viviendo? Porque no estaba únicamente encerrado en Azkabán... Estaba encerrado dentro de sí, preso de un corazón que bombeaba con más fuerza cada día, atormentándose con el "¿Qué hubiera pasado si..?".

La locura estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero él no la pensaba ir a buscar. Pasaban los días, las horas, los minutos... y Sirius seguía allí, implacable, pensando y odiando. Siempre odiando un poco más.

Porque algún día se iba a vengar, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**II**

_Deplorable_

Todo lo que Nayla se preguntaba, era "¿Por qué a mi?". Porque era verdad, todo en la vida le había sucedido a ella. Todo lo malo que una persona se pueda imaginar que le puede ocurrir a alguien, era el doble de lo que le había sucedido a aquella adolescente rubia que había ingresado a Azkabán en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

"¡No quiero estar aquí..!", sollozaba, mientras dos aurores la obligaban a avanzar por en medio de todas las celdas.

Así fue como Sirius la vio por primera vez entre los reclusos, en un estado deplorable.

* * *

**III**

_Acostumbrarse_

"Quiero comida", pidió Nayla al quinto día, mirando de reojo a los dementores de la celda de al lado, una de máxima seguridad.

"¡Sueñas!", se burló un hombre, y varios más lo corearon. La chica necesitaba una manta, y un trozo de pan. Era lo único que pedía.

"Los abrigos no te servirán de nada", comentó una voz a su derecha, del otro lado de los barrotes, y Nayla se sobresaltó; había pensado en voz alta, "el frío que sientes es el de tu alma. Luego de una temporada por aquí, te acostumbras".

¿Acostumbrarse? Sí, claro.

* * *

**IV**

_Marido_

Sirius Black había llegado una semana antes que Nayla Miller a Azkabán, pero no se molestó en comentárselo. En un principio, la joven se había comportado como una tímida chica de colegio, y se había negado a hablarle de su historia.

"No entiendo por qué te niegas, he de confesar", le dijo un día, pensativo. "Es decir, todos aquí hemos cometido un delito; tú no eres la excepción, ¿no es así?", aclaró, obviando la parte de que su detención había sido un error, y que habían capturado al hombre equivocado.

"Maté a mi marido". Sorpresa, y mucha.

* * *

**V**

_Agradecimiento_

Los días siguientes no fueron agradables para nadie. Y la que comenzó todo el lío fue la recién apresada Bellatrix Lestrange.

"¡Yo no quiero estar al lado de un traidor a la sangre, un repudiado en la noble y ancestral casa de mi familia! ¡Ni se les ocurra!". Los gritos eran moneda corriente, siempre.

"Aquí no elegimos nada", le aclaró Nayla, sin temor alguno. Bellatrix solo pudo cerrar su puño, antes que las manos firmes de su primo se enredaran a través de las rejas en su cabello.

Más gritos.

"Gracias, Sirius", comentó Nayla más tarde. Sonreía.

* * *

**VI**

_Sueños_

Los sueños no eran plácidos en ese lugar, y Sirius Black lo sabía muy bien. Gritos, maldiciones, doce muggles, un dedo cortado, una rata, un bebé llorando... Sabía que no podía espantar de forma alguna a los dementores que custodiaban su celda día y noche, pero necesitaba un recuerdo feliz. Tenía que dormir al menos una vez en paz.

"Yo no maté a nadie", susurró una noche, habiéndose despertado por décimo tercera vez.

"¿Y quién te va a creer?", se burló una voz a su izquierda. Al parecer, Nayla se encontraba bien allí. Pero tampoco confiaba en él.

* * *

**VII**

_Lágrimas_

"Yo no lo amaba".

"¿Por qué se casaron, entonces?", quiso saber Sirius, curioso. Ya había contado su historia, había abierto su alma a Nayla... y esperaba lo mismo.

"¡Ja! ¿Crees que pude haberlo evitado? Tenía solo 17 años. Me golpeaba, me humillaba, me hacía hacer cosas a la fuerza, cosas horribles...". Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de repente y, en un momento de caballerosidad, Sirius tomó su mano a través de las rejas.

"Yo no golpearía a una chica como tú", le dijo. Ella no volvió a hablar, pero las lágrimas se habían ido.

* * *

**VIII**

_Fiebre_

Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca y su frente, cubierta de sudor. La fiebre no aminoraba desde la mañana, y era imposible llamar a alguien de San Mungo; no podrían. Nayla usó su ración diaria de agua para poner paños húmedos, hechos con un trozo rasgado de su túnica, en la frente del joven. Pero no servía de nada.

"Na... y...", exclamó con voz ronca, y ella tomó su mano. Con una reja de por medio, más no podría haber hecho.

"Shh, no gastes energía hablando".

"Te... quie... ro...", habló en medio de su delirio febril.

* * *

**IX**

_Necesidad_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la convaleciente fuera Nayla. Había redoblado sus cuidados hacia Sirius de tal forma que, cuando éste se compuso, la que cayó fue ella. Y cayó con aún más potencia. Tenía las mejillas hundidas y con feas manchas rojas. Sirius no sabía qué hacer con ella: jamás había cuidado a nadie enfermo, y ni siquiera recordaba qué es lo que había hecho Nayla por él.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas llamar a Kreacher, pero sabía que sería imposible. Necesitaba ayudar a esa adolescente de cualquier manera, pero no encontraba una. La necesitaba a ella. Mucho.

* * *

**X**

_Dejarla_

Nayla deliraba, se retorcía, y sufría demasiado. A su derecha, del otro lado de las rejas que lo apresaban, Sirius lloraba con amargura. Jamás se había sentido así, impotente por no poder ayudar a alguien. Quería salvar a esa chica de lo que le ocurría, quería y tenía que sanarla, pero no podía.

"Quizá", se dijo una noche, creyendo estar al borde de un ataque de locura, "este sea su destino. Quizá la única manera de que deje de sufrir es dejarla ir...". Río ante sus palabras, ante su estupidez.

Sin saber que estaba más acertado que nunca.

* * *

**XI**

_Miedo_

Lo único que se sentía en la prisión aquella fatídica noche, era la tos de Nayla. Aún no había despertado de sus delirios, aún seguía creyendo estar en Hogwarts, aún gritaba por las noches llamando a su madre. Aún sus llantos emanaban miedo, terror.

Sirius no tenía más que hacer que darle pequeños sorbos de agua, lamentándose de que estuviera sin comer nada sólido hacía ya cuatro días. Iba a morir de inanición, se temía. Cada vez que probaba hacerla ingerir un trozo de pan, se atragantaba, y el gran miedo de Black era que su corazón no lograra aguantar.

* * *

**XII**

_Muerte_

No aguantó, claro. La quinta noche, una sombra más oscura que los mismos dementores se cernió sobre Nayla, y con un profundo abrazo se la llevó. Ya no había nada más que hacer. El cuerpo de la joven reposaba en silencio y tranquilidad, siendo empapado por las lágrimas de su compañero, de su amigo... de su amor.

Sirius lloró con la amargura de saber que jamás había podido tocar sus labios. Con la tortura en el alma de que no había podido hacer nada para salvarla. Aunque fuera en el más allá, aunque fuera al reunirse con ella, juró vengarla.


End file.
